Here we go again
by Lost2Love
Summary: Songfic: Here we go again by Demi Lovato. James and Lily have a fight, will they get back together? please read and review!


**Here we go again:**

'_Lily, I'm sorry!' 'I don't want to hear it.'_

_**I throw all of your stuff away**_

_**Then I clear you out of my head**_

_**I tear you out of my heart**_

_**And ignore all your messages **_

_**I tell everyone we are through**_

_**Cause I'm so much better without you**_

_**But it's just another pretty lie**_

_**Cause I break down**_

_**Every time you come around**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

I ran away from you to my bed. I grab the teddy bear you got me, all the pictures and love notes we had made; and put them in the waste basket. After I was done, an owl tapped on the window and gave me a letter. _'Lily, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!'_ It said. I didn't reply. It was the weekend so I stayed on bed and cried till I was going to be okay… At least for a little while… The next day when my friends asked me what happen between you and me, _'We're over.' _was all I said. They asked me why but, I never answer. For weeks I would pretend that I was better without you and when you sent me notes I didn't answer you, but on the inside I cried softly to sleep every night. But it was better to believe the lie and try to hide the sadness when every time I see you…

_**So how did you get here under my skin?**_

_**I swore that I'd never let you back in**_

_**Should've known better**_

_**That trying to let you go**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know that I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together**_

_**You'd think that by now I'd know**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

When we have prefect duties, I'd have to not look at you so I wouldn't remember the way I felt when I looked at you, the goosebumps and the urge to have your arms around me. I take the chance and look up from the floor to see your eyes staring back at me. We stop walking and you come closer to me till you're a few inches away from me. _'I'm sorry Lily.'_ You say before putting your lips with mine. From that moment I forgot everything that had happen, all I was paying attention to were your lips on mine.

_**You never know what you want**_

_**And you never say what you mean**_

_**But I start to go insane**_

_**Every time that you look at me**_

_**You only hear half of what I say**_

_**And you're always showing up too late**_

_**And I know that I should say goodbye**_

_**But it's no use**_

_**Can't be with or without you**_

_**Oh, oh**_

I pull back from our kiss and rest my forehead on yours, while my hand careless your face. You pull back and say _'Sorry James, I don't know if I want to get back with you…'_ _'But you didn't stop me kissing you earlier…' 'James, I don't know anymore.'_ And you walk away leaving me confused, like you always do. It makes me so crazy I can't help but go insane. I run after you and catch your hand and pull you in my arms. _'I'm sorry, I love you Lily.' _I whisper in your ear and you pull away from me. _'I can't forgive you James.' 'Lily? Didn't you hear me? I love you, with all my heart and I want us to be together.'_ You walk away and I dread thinking we shouldn't get back together because every time it gets harder and harder to face it. But I can't help not trying to make it right when it's hard to breathe without you in the same room as me. I can't be without you… Not now and not ever…

_**So how did you get under my skin?**_

_**I swore that I'd never let you back in**_

_**Should've known better**_

_**Than trying to let you go**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together**_

_**You'd think that by now I'd know**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**(Again)**_

It's hard seeing you walk away from me and I can't try to catch you. I've never met a girl like you and with my lucky, never will. I want you and no one else. I don't know what hurts worst, seeing you walk away or seeing you sad… but I swear to myself to never make you sad again and let us try one more time. Cause I'll go crazy no being with you, we are met to be and there's nothing stopping that.

_**And again, and again**_

_**And again, and again**_

_**And again!**_

_**I threw all my stuff away**_

_**And I cleared you out of my head**_

_**And I tore you out of my heart**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**Oh, oh**_

I walk away from you hoping that you didn't see my tears. Once I was far away from you I fell against the wall and cried, slowly sinking to the floor. All the memories of you and me, I pushed them out of my mind rip my heart in half again…

_**So how did you get here under my skin**_

_**I swore that I'd never let you back in**_

_**Should've know better**_

_**Than trying to let you go**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know that I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together**_

_**You think that by now I'd know**_

_**Cause here we go, go**_

What the hell am I doing? Why can't I just forgive him? Why am I killing myself? Why do I doubt you? I love you so much and still I try to let you go! I could just hit myself! I stand up and dust off my skirt. I walk back to you in hopes on finishing patrolling. I see you and my heart flutters. And I can't help but hate/love it. I look into your eyes and that's it, I'm dead.

_**Here we go again!**_

_**Here we go again!**_

I can't help but look in your eyes and see them sparkle. Just on instinct I move closer and final capture your lips. And I know there is no turning back.

_**Should've known better **_

_**Than trying to let you go**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Again, (and again and again), again**_

_**(And again and again and again and again)…**_

'_I love you Lily.' 'I love you James and I'm sorry.' 'I'm sorry too.'_

_I hope you enjoyed the story!!! please review!!! XD_

_~lost2love~_


End file.
